Whispering Forest
by Lyreice
Summary: This is my Warriors story. It's about a deaf apprentice named Whisperpaw. She's mostly just learning how to be a warrior, which is really hard for a deaf cat. Hope you'll try it and enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Whisperpaw stepped out of a thick bush into a dense woodland area. There were thick trees everywhere with small bushes growing between them. The grass grew high and the plants smelled like fresh Greenleaf. A large fallen log covered in moss laid only a few tail-lengths in front of her and there was little lighting thanks to the dense leaves growing out of the branches above her.

She looked around for any signs of prey. There were none; no rustling of bushes by small rodents; no birds in the trees, nothing. Whisperpaw found this odd since Greenleaf always meant that the forest was alive with activity.

Just then a gray cat jumped up onto the log. Before Whisperpaw could get a good look at them they jumped down into the cover of the bushes. Whisperpaw watched the bush until she saw the gray cat out of the corner of her eye as they dodged into another bush.

Whoever this cat was they knew what they were doing. They kept hidden as they circled their opponent looking for an opening, and with Whisperpaw's inexperience that wouldn't take long. All she could do was wait for the cat to attack her and try to fight back, or go on the offensive.

Hating just sitting around, Whisperpaw decided to go offensive. When she saw the gray cat again she dashed at the bush. She burst through it ramming into the gray cat. The two tumbled on the ground, both trying to gain an advantage over the other.

As the two wrestled Whisperpaw wasn't able to make out any of the cat features except for their stunning emerald green eyes. Distracted for only a moment, Whisperpaw was caught off guard when the gray cat shoved their hind paws into her stomach. She was pushed right off the cat. Instead of hitting the ground though, Whisperpaw found herself still falling over what must have been a cliff on the other side of the bush.

Suddenly Whisperpaw awoke from her dream. She was lying in her moss nest in the apprentice's den; a wide hole in the ground most likely made by a fox before the clans made their homes. Other then herself the den was empty; just a few other moss nests belonging to the other apprentices, which judging by their stale scents had already been up for a while. She was the last apprentice awake, as usual.

What's with that dream? Whisperpaw wondered. She'd been having that same dream of the forest she had never seen before since she was a kit, and never once had she been able to properly see the gray cats face, only their emerald green eyes. But she didn't know of any cats with gray fur and green eyes besides herself. I better hurry and get out of here before I get in trouble for sleeping in. Again. She thought, giving herself a quick grooming before she climbed out of the den.

When she came out she found that the sun was already pretty high in the sky and the camp was busy with activity. There were already cats coming back from hunting patrols carrying their fresh-kill to the fresh-kill pile In a corner of the of the Riverclan camp where a large overgrowth of vines kept it covered from the sun so the food wouldn't dry out and lose texture and flavor. The queens were sitting outside the rock cleft used as a nursery watching their kits play together on the soft grass growing around the camp. She saw some warriors emerging from a thick brown leafed bush used for the warrior's den. And by a small tree with low hanging branches used for when Skystar; the clan leader, had news for the clan she saw Skystar; a light blue tom with yellow eyes, sharing tongues with his mate, Burnpelt; an orange she-cat with light green eyes. At the far end of the camp she could see the medicine cat, Softtide; a dark blue she-cat with deep sapphire blue eyes, clearing old moss out of her den; a thick tree with a hollow trunk, with the help of her apprentice and Whisperpaw's best friend, Limepaw; a light blue she-cat with one dark green eye and one lime green eye.

Looks like no cat's noticed I was asleep. Whisperpaw thought, relieved she wasn't going to get another tongue lashing from her mentor; Echomist. But before she could get her hopes too high, she saw Echomist; a black she-cat with brown eyes, stomping into camp though a bramble screen the clan used as an entrance. She looked mad and Whisperpaw didn't have to guess the reason why. It was always the same; something to do with how poor an apprentice she was even after a moon of training.

"Where have you been?" Echomist growled but with no sound to her voice. Of course for Whisperpaw there was never was any sound. She was a deaf cat, but somehow she could understand the meows of the other cats, only if she was looking at their muzzles though.

"Don't tell me you just woke up!" Echomist continued, glaring at her apprentice. "You were supposed to come on the dawn patrol with us, but you wouldn't wake up, so we had to leave without you. Do you know how embarrassing it is when your apprentice is so disobedient you can't even get her to wake up? I don't care if your hearing is poor. When you're told to go on patrol you can't just sleep!" The reason Echomist was still talking even though Whisperpaw couldn't her was because no cat knew she was deaf. They just thought she had a slight hearing problem since if told directly, she could do anything ordered of her, except speak. Being unable to hear made it impossible to pronounce words or even work her vocal cords. So instead she just made gestures to try to tell cats what she needed to tell them.

"Aren't you even going to say anything, or are you just going to give me the silent treatment?" Echomist asked.

Whisperpaw rolled her eyes. That's the same question she always asks before punishing me. She thought waiting to find out what her punishment would be this time.

"Stoneeye's taking out another border patrol I want you to go on it, and try to catch some fresh-kill while you're at it." Echomist meowed before she padded in the direction of the fresh-kill pile.

Yes, weakest punishment ever! Whisperpaw cheered in her head. Stoneeye was Whisperpaw's favorite cat in all of Riverclan. He was one of the senior warriors and he always seemed to be doing something interesting. Plus he never got annoyed when she didn't talk, and he always seemed to be able to guess exactly what she tried to tell him.

Looking around the camp, she soon spotted him sitting on a tumble of rocks near the warrior's den. Stoneeye was a gray cat with one emerald green right eye and one blind gray left eye. Next to him was another senior warrior, and one cat Whisperpaw never like to see. Her mother, Jaggedfang; a brown she-cat with dim brown eyes. It was odd to see the two anywhere near each other. The always seemed to despise one another; almost as much as Whisperpaw and Jaggedfang hated each other. Her and her mother never got along. Even when she was a young kit they never seemed to bond like most mothers and kits.

As Whisperpaw approached both cats instantly looked at her; Stoneeye with an interested expression and Jaggedfang with one of hate. "What do you want?" Jaggedfang snarled, baring her teeth.

Whisperpaw ignored her and turned her gaze to Stoneeye, making sure that she wasn't able to see Jaggedfang's muzzle.

"Let me guess, Echomist stuck you in my patrol because of something you did, right?" Stoneeye asked, eye sparkling.

Whisperpaw nodded slightly.

"Were you sleeping in late again?"

Again Whisperpaw nodded feeling embarrassed that Stoneeye knew her so well.

Stoneeye's face became one of annoyance as he glanced at Jaggedfang for a moment. "Of course she is. Her mentor ordered her to." He meowed.

Whisperpaw guessed Jaggedfang was trying to start an argument, as always, with Stoneeye. She turned her head so she could see both Stoneeye's and Jaggedfang's muzzles.

"I've already been forced on this patrol so she's not allowed to come." Jaggedfang growled.

Oh no, now I get the punishment. I'll never be able to work properly with her around. Whisperpaw groaned in her head. She always found it unbearably difficult to do anything in the presence of her mother.

"Yes she is, and, since you've never once disobeyed Skystar, so are you." Stoneeye meowed calmly.

"I still don't understand why Skystar even wants me to go with you."

"He wants his two most senior warriors to start getting along I guess."

"That'll never happen."

"I know that, but he still hopes it will."

Another argument; these two never stop when put together. Whisperpaw thought rolling her eyes.

Suddenly the two became more composed as Stoneeye meowed. "Yes, sorry Skystar."

"We'll gather the others and be on patrol in moments." Jaggedfang meowed.

Whisperpaw turned around and found Skystar sitting right behind her. She dipped her head politely and quickly looked back up at his face, not wanting to accidentally miss something he said.

"I don't understand why you two can never get along." Skystar meowed. "You'd make a great team if it weren't for the fact that you'd probably attack each other before the rival clan had a chance to. Now hurry and get moving." Without another word he padded off toward the bramble screen entrance, Burnpelt right by his side.

Whisperpaw felt a tail lie on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Stoneeye standing next to her. "Go find Speckledpaw while I find Cranetail." He meowed.

No, not Speckledpaw; he's such a mouse-brain. Whisperpaw thought as Stoneeye padded off to find Cranetail.

Jaggedfang shoved past Whisperpaw almost knocking her off her paws. "You better stay far away from me on this patrol." She snarled glaring at Whisperpaw.

You don't have to worry about that. I don't want to have anything to do with you either. Whisperpaw hissed in her head, watching her mother pad off to sit by the bramble screens.


	2. Chapter 2

Whisperpaw knew she wouldn't have much difficulty finding Speckledpaw; all she had to do was look for shinepaw; Skystar's daughter, and she'd find him. And one of Shinepaw's favorite place's to be was behind the nursery. She thought it was her own secret hideaway, but if the deaf cat knew about it then probably so did the rest of Riverclan.

She went behind the nursery and found Shinepaw; a bright orange she-cat with bright blue eyes, lying on a thick patch of leaves Speckledpaw must've gathered for her. Whisperpaw hadn't really ever come back here before and was surprised by how open it was. There were hardly any plants and most of the ground was just dirt. But there was no sign of Speckledpaw.

Confused, Whisperpaw padded up to Shinepaw.

"Whisperpaw, what are you doing here?" shinepaw asked when she noticed Whisperpaw.

I hate asking for cats. Whisperpaw thought. She could never figure out how to ask where a cat was when all she could do was make different gestures. The only cat she had figured out how to ask for was Stoneeye. All she had to do was point to her eye and they'd know who she was looking for.

Just then something touched Whisperpaw from behind. Startled, she instantly jumped and turned around coming face to face with a young brown tom with light brown eyes. He was carrying a small squirrel in his jaws.

Speckledpaw, there you are. Whisperpaw sighed in her head.

Speckledpaw set the squirrel in front of Shinepaw. "Hope you like it." He meowed. "I made sure to grab a really fresh one."

"Thanks." Shinepaw meowed before biting into the squirrel.

Love-struck mouse-brain. You can't even tell she's using you just to be lazy. Whisperpaw thought. She always got annoyed when she saw her best friends brother taken advantage of by Shinepaw.

"What are you doing back here?" Speckledpaw asked turning his attention to Whisperpaw.

Whisperpaw flicked her tail, turned around and began padding away. Like she expected, when she looked back Speckledpaw was following her, a confused expression on his face.

Whisperpaw led the way back into the main part of the camp. She looked around and spotted Stoneeye, Jaggedfang, and Cranetail; a long-haired white tom with green eyes, sitting near the bramble screen. As she led Speckledpaw over to the three cats she started to wonder why three senior warriors were going on the same patrol. She could only come up with one answer. They were going to be patrolling the Windclan border!

Riverclan and Windclan had been on the verge of war for many seasons, and both sides were always extremely hostile toward each other. At one point there were so many border skirmishes happening that Skystar made it so that only senior warriors with a level head were allowed to go along the Windclan border. They were also allowed to bring their apprentices on occasion.

But if only level headed cats are allowed to go then why is Jaggedfang going? Whisperpaw wondered when she reached the small group.

"Okay, as some of you already know we're going along the Windclan border." Stoneeye meowed, seeming to be staring directly at Whisperpaw. This was something he always did while she was around. "So let me remind you that if we run into a rival patrol don't antagonize a fight, Skystar would highly disapprove of that."

"We already know that." Jaggedfang snorted, sitting next to Stoneeye. "Now lead this patrol already, so I can get away from you and that," She pointed her tail at Whisperpaw. "as soon as possible."

Cranetail came up and sat between the two. "How do you expect to keep out of a fight with Windclan if we can't even leave camp without you two wanting to shred each others pelts apart?" He asked.

At least Stoneeye thought ahead and brought the only cat able to mediate between him and Jaggedfang besides Skystar. Whisperpaw thought, shaking her head. I've never seen two cats hate each other so much.

"Alright, let's get moving." Stoneeye meowed, standing up and padding through the bramble screen, Jaggedfang close behind, followed by Cranetail, then Speckledpaw, and finally Whisperpaw taking the back, trying to stay as far away from Jaggedfang as possible.

When Whisperpaw stepped through the bramble screen she instantly felt a fresh, soft breeze filled with the scents of mid Leaf-fall. She looked at the forest around her. The trees were thinner and more spread apart then the ones from her dream, and there weren't as many bushes either. There was a large stream a few fox-lengths away from the camp. The stream was down hill from the camp so cats didn't have to worry about being flooded when the waters rose during Newleaf.

Whisperpaw felt something hard hit her nose bringing her out of her daze. She looked down to see it was a small rock. When she looked to where the patrol was walking off to she saw Jaggedfang standing still, glaring at her.

The rock was uncalled for. Whisperpaw thought, quickly catching up to Speckledpaw.

They trekked all the way to the Windclan border, which was set by a thin dirt path made by twolegs coming through the territories. Whisperpaw looked across the border to the Windclan side. It was mostly open moorland with a few straggling bushes. She couldn't understand why any cat would want to live so exposed to everything. She much preferred it when she could see the sky, but still have the covering of trees above her.

Stoneeye stopped and turned around to face the patrol. "We need to refresh the border marks while we're here." He meowed. "Cranetail and I will start here while Jaggedfang takes Whisperpaw and Speckledpaw on ahead."

No, don't make me have to go with her. Whisperpaw thought, turning to look at Jaggedfang. She was padding on ahead, Speckledpaw following her. Reluctantly, she followed as well as Jaggedfang pushed through a dense bush.

When Whisperpaw emerged on the other side of the bush she was startled to see four cats sitting at the edge of the Windclan border. Windclan cats; what are they doing just sitting there? She wondered. She'd never seen a Windclan cat before, and now she saw that they all had long legs and thin fur. These cats were built to run. She realized.

Whisperpaw watched as Jaggedfang padded over to the tree closest to the Windclan cats and marked it, like she was saying 'Just try something'.

"Wow, you're feisty for an old cat." Meowed a young dark brown tom with golden eyes.

"Be quiet Elkheart." Growled an older dark brown tom with black paws and blue eyes.

"Elkheart is it?" Jaggedfang asked staring at the younger brown tom. "Why don't you cross the border so I can show you just how feisty this 'old cat' can be."

"That's a really nice offer, but I don't want my apprentice Wolfpaw," Elkheart gestured to a young black tom with a white tail tip and silver yes. "to see my fur shredded off by such an experienced warrior."

"So you have manners after all." Jaggedfang meowed, seeming to calm down a little. "Well what are you doing just sitting there. Doesn't Windclan have anything better to do than wait for Riverclan cats to come by for them to attack?"

"We're here to-"The older dark brown cat began but was interrupted by Jaggedfang.

"I didn't ask you." She meowed glaring at the older brown cat.

"Burrclaw, are you really gonna let that rogue talk to you like that?" Hissed a small tabby she-cat with brown eyes.

What does she mean rogue? Whisperpaw wondered. Jaggedfang is a Riverclan cat and has always been one.

"You better never call me that again, or I'll tear your ears off." Jaggedfang snarled.

"Like you'd really be able to take on four cats with only two apprentices at your side." The she-cat spat.

"I don't need those two to beat all four of you. You're nothing but pathetic kittypets compared to me." Jaggedfang snarled, the assurance in her eyes told Whisperpaw she had no doubts that she really could. But then again Whisperpaw agreed with her. No cat could really stand a chance against Jaggedfang. She was one of the best fighters the clans had ever seen.

"Don't get mad at me; you know no cat ever gets away with calling me rogue!" Jaggedfang hissed, looking past Whisperpaw.

Whisperpaw looked behind herself to see Stoneeye giving Jaggedfang a hard stare. "I told you to mark the border, not fight with Windclan." He meowed. Padding past Whisperpaw he sat next to Jaggedfang and turned his attention to the Windclan cats. "I'm sorry if my clan mate's caused you any problems." He meowed dipping his head politely.

"No problem at all; actually it was quite entertaining." Elkheart purred. "Besides, Weedtail needs a good loss to calm her down."

"Quiet Elkheart." Burrclaw growled. He then turned his attention to Stoneeye. "We have a message from Cloudedstar for Skystar."

"I'm listening." Stoneeye meowed, his expression wary.

"We've scented multiple Riverclan scents in our territory, and Cloudedstar wanted to warn you that if it doesn't stop soon we'll be forced to take action." Burrclaw meowed.

"And if that happens I'll be sure to find you 'old cat'." Elkheart mewed.

"This kind of accusation couldn't have been made at the gathering tonight?" Stoneeye asked.

"No, we want you to stop sneaking into our territory as soon as possible." Burrclaw meowed.

"We'll be sure to give Skystar your message, but no Riverclan cat is sneaking into your territory." Stoneeye meowed.

"Just make sure he gets the message before we have to deliver it ourselves." Burrclaw meowed. He then stood up and led his patrol farther into Windclan territory.

Skystar won't be happy to have another accusation thrown at his clan. Whisperpaw thought as her patrol began to move again.


	3. Chapter 3

Whisperpaw was following at the back of the patrol as they padded back toward camp. After the run in with the Windclan cats the rest of the patrol was completely uneventful.

As they came close to camp Whisperpaw noticed the rest of the patrol suddenly stop. Something was wrong. Instantly the patrol ran toward the camp. Whisperpaw was the last to react, but being the second fastest apprentice; she easily passed Speckledpaw and came up to Jaggedfang. She noticed the evil glare she was given but the both of them knew to always put aside their personal differences to protect the clan. Besides, even though neither of them would admit it, they actually fought well together.

Stoneeye and Cranetail were the first through the bramble screen, and then came Jaggedfang and Whisperpaw. When Whisperpaw came through on the other side she expected to see fighting cats. Instead she saw a large group of cats clustered around the tumble of rocks by the warrior's den.

One of the cats; a reddish ginger tom with black legs, underbelly and tail tip by the name of Foxtail, turned his head to the cats that just came in. "It's one of Woodenpelt's kits; Stainedkit. He fell off the rocks." He meowed. "Now there's a large gash in his head and there's a lot of blood."

Stainedkit! Whisperpaw thought. Stainedkit was one of the kits Whisperpaw shared the nursery with. He was a moon younger then her, but since she had no littermates of her own, she always saw him and his sister; Sapkit, as her own family.

"Both of them went out collecting herbs earlier." Foxtail meowed. He must've been talking about Softtide and Limepaw. "I already sent Shinepaw to find them."

Just then Jaggedfang grabbed Whisperpaw's scruff with her teeth and pulled her aside as Softtide and Limepaw came running by. She then tossed Whisperpaw making her smack into Stoneeye.

"Are you alright?" Stoneeye asked, looking at Whisperpaw's face.

Whisperpaw nodded, her ears burning with embarrassment.

"You really shouldn't mistreat your only kit so much if you ever want to have more." Stoneeye meowed, tilting his eyes toward Jaggedfang. "No offence to Whisperpaw, but I'm surprised you were able to find a tom mouse-brained enough to want to have kits with you the first time." Instantly after he finished speaking Jaggedfang slashed her unsheathed claws across his face.

Whisperpaw was surprised that Stoneeye could be so cruel. He never insulted Jaggedfang in such a way.

"Her father is nothing but a worthless piece of fox-dung!" Jaggedfang snarled pure rage in her eyes. "And so is she!"

Whisperpaw quickly got to her paws and padded away from the quarreling cats. If there was one thing she hated more then her mother it was the subject of her father. She had never met the cat, and apparently no other cat knew who he was either. From what she understood Jaggedfang hadn't told any cat who her father was. Most cats assumed he was a rogue she met in the forest, or a cat from another clan but none of them were sure. Personally Whisperpaw didn't care; if the cat didn't want to be involved in her life she never wanted to meet him.

Worried about Stainedkit, Whisperpaw decided to find out how well Softtide was able to help him. She made her way over to the group of cats and squeezed past them to Softtide shakily sitting by a young white tom with brown paws, ears, and tail tip. His eyes were closed as a trail of blood trickled over them from a thick gash on his forehead.

Softtide's head shot up and she looked in Whisperpaw's direction. "Good; hurry and bring it here." She meowed.

The crowd close by Whisperpaw parted and Limepaw came through with a thick bundle of cobwebs wrapped around her tail. Softtide quickly took the cobwebs and began carefully pressing them against Stainedkit's head. "This will help stop the bleeding and keep the wound covered." She murmured as she covered the entire wound.

"I don't know the extent of his injuries, but the bleeding's stopped." Softtide meowed, probably in response to a question Limepaw; who had her back to Whisperpaw, asked. "Let's move him to the den where I can do a proper check up."

With her tail, Softtide motioned for Foxtail to come over. She then carefully picked up the unconscious kit and laid him on Foxtail's back. After that the three padded off toward the medicine cat's den.

Knowing that Stainedkit was safe, the cat's began to disperse. When Whisperpaw turned to leave she saw Stoneeye padding toward her. "You're going to the gathering tonight." He meowed when he was a tail-length away.

Whisperpaw would've been more excited had she not noticed the cuts on his face were still bleeding. What was Jaggedfang thinking cutting so deeply over something so mouse-brained? She wondered.

"You don't seem too excited about your first gathering." Stoneeye meowed, sitting in front of Whisperpaw. She pointed with her forepaw at the cuts. "Oh, don't mind those, I deserved it. I was way out of line insulting your mother in such a way." Whisperpaw pointed toward the medicine cat's den with her tail. "No, I'll be fine. They aren't that deep." Stoneeye assured.

Why are toms so difficult? Whisperpaw wondered. She rolled her eyes and stepped up next to Stoneeye. She then began licking his cuts, hoping it would help keep them from getting infected. When she finished she backed away to inspect the cuts.

"I'm sure that was good enough." Stoneeye meowed, turning to look at Whisperpaw. His eye had an odd emotion to it that Whisperpaw couldn't figure out. Curious, she tilted her head in confusion. Instantly the emotion was gone. "You should probably go get some fresh-kill for yourself. You haven't had anything to eat all day." He meowed, his face taking on its usual calm expression.

Whisperpaw dropped her head in defeat. She found that whenever the two of them were alone Stoneeye would always seem to try to get her to go away, or he'd leave saying he had to do something. It always got on her nerves.

When Whisperpaw looked up again Stoneeye was already padding away. Fine I didn't want to spend time with you anyways." She thought as she turned and padded toward the fresh-kill pile.


	4. Chapter 4

The night was cloud free and the full moon was shining brightly on Whisperpaw and her clan mates as they trekked through the forest toward the gathering place where they were to meet with the cats from the other three clans in peace for one night every moon to discuss things and so cats from different clans could talk. Whisperpaw was very eager to see what happened at gatherings. From what she had gathered they were usually boring. But she also knew that cats used this time to learn secrets from other clans that they could use to their advantage later.

I wonder what I'd do if I discovered something. It's not like I could tell anybody. Whisperpaw thought. Maybe gatherings are pointless for me. I can't talk so I can't easily make friends and I can't hear so I can't gather information even if I could talk.

Whisperpaw was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Limepaw pad up next to her till she felt her tail brush her side. Startled, she jumped back. When she looked at her she seemed to be in the middle of her apology. "Orry. I was told by Softtide that Skystar wants you to keep the fact that you can't hear too well as secret as you can." Limepaw meowed.

Yeah, I'll be sure to do that. Whisperpaw thought rolling her eyes. Maybe they'll just think I'm ignorant or even just mouse-brained. Whisperpaw then just gave a flick of her tail to show she had understood.

"Okay, good." Limepaw sighed. "Now I have to get ba-" Limepaw looked away from Whisperpaw making her miss the rest of what she was saying before she padded over to Softtide.

I hate it when she does that. Whisperpaw groaned in thought. She looked back toward the group of cats just in time to see Skystar raise his tail in the air signaling for the clan to stop. They must have been close to the gathering place. She sniffed the air and smelt the familiar scent of Windclan as well as the scents of what she assumed were Thunderclan and Shadowclan.

So we're the last to arrive. Whisperpaw thought. She looked around at all the bushes and trees around her and wondered where all the other cats were. She figured they must be close by if she could smell them. That's when she felt an odd buzzing feeling in her ears. She flicked them to try to rid her self of the feeling. At first it seemed to work but then it came back. She shook her head and that stopped it, but only for a few moments.

She was so distracted by the buzzing that she didn't notice Skystar give the signal to move and was pushed forward causing her to almost topple over herself. She didn't look back to see who had pushed her. Having grown up around the familiar scent she could easily tell that it was Jaggedfang. There's no need to get aggressive. Whisperpaw thought hurrying after the other cats.

Skystar led the cats through a thick group of bushes and into a large clearing filled with cats. The moon shone brightly down through the large opening in the trees and the grass grew quite high here. There were many small rocks all around with cats lying on them and in the middle of the clearing stood a large boulder where, Whisperpaw assumed, the leaders of each clan spoke from.

Almost as soon as the cats entered the clearing they split apart to meet with cats from other clans. Even Jaggedfang seemed to have friends from the rival clans.

That's when Whisperpaw noticed a young golden tom staring at her with ice blue eyes. She stared back for a moment then quickly looked away, not wanting to cause any trouble at her first gathering.

"I told you Riverclan were cowardly."

Whisperpaw jumped. What was that? She wondered. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before.

"Look how jumpy she is. Riverclan is really sad if this is how they train their apprentices to act."

Whatever that was it was causing a very uncomfortable feeling in Whisperpaw's ears.

"What's she even doing here; she's really making her clan look bad."

Unable to take any more of the odd feeling Whisperpaw turned around and raced out of the clearing back toward camp.


	5. Chapter 5

Whisperpaw was cleaning out the moss in the elders den. It had been four suns since the gathering and she'd been forced to care for the elders all on her own as punishment for running off during the gathering.

Whisperpaw hated caring for the elders. They were always babbling about nothing and then expected her to listen to everything they had to say. To bad for them she had never heard a word of it. She was hardly able to glance at them from time to time, catching only little bits of what they were saying. She was always way too busy.

As she was picking up the moss to take out she glanced up at an old yellow she-cat with brown eyes. Whisperpaw wasn't sure of her name. She never really learned any of the elders names. The only one she knew was Ancientfur and that was because he was Stoneeye's father.

The yellow elder noticed she was looking and glared back at her. "What are you staring at?" She snapped. "You're just like your father, insolent and rude."

My father? Whisperpaw gasped in her head. She knows who my father is?

The elder turned her head to glare at an old gray tom with dull green eyes. That was Ancientfur. Whisperpaw made sure that the yellow cat's muzzle stayed in her view.

"I know Cedarfall is her father!" The yellow elder hissed.

There's no cat in Riverclan known as Cedarfall.

"I've seen the way Jaggedfang is always so friendly with that Windclan tom at gatherings." The yellow she-cat continued.

My father's a Windclan cat?

Out of the corner of her eye Whisperpaw saw that Ancientfur had begun speaking. She turned her attention to him. "-jump to conclusions. Just because she has a friend from another clan doesn't mean that she'd betray her clan."

Whisperpaw quickly turned her attention back to the yellow elder just before she started speaking again.

"Her clan?" She spat. "I say once a rogue always a rogue."

She's the second cat to call Jaggedfang a rogue. Was she really not born in Riverclan?

That's when the yellow elder turned her attention back to Whisperpaw. "Can't you hear you're being called, or are you too mouse-brained to use your ears?"

That insult struck Whisperpaw deep. She could feel her claws flexing out into the soft ground. She would have given just about anything to claw the elder's ears off. But she knew she'd get in big trouble if she did. Instead, she just spat out the moss in her mouth and stalked out of the den.

In the clearing Whisperpaw saw Echomist pacing impatiently by the camp entrance. Riverfoot; a dark blue tom who was also the deputy of Riverclan was sitting close by with his apprentice Shinepaw.

Must be a patrol. Whisperpaw thought heading over to the group.

"There you are." Echomist growled, staring disapprovingly at Whisperpaw. "Alright, we can ge-" At that point she had turned away from Whisperpaw and began padding toward the entrance.

Riverfoot padded up beside Echomist and they left the camp. Whisperpaw followed after them and Shinepaw joined along side her. She knew that Shinepaw probably wanted to talk but she couldn't concentrate on both walking and listening. So she always chose to focus on walking.

After a while Whisperpaw realized that they were heading for the Windclan border. She continued following, wondering if it might have been true that her father was part of Windclan.

When they arrived at the border Echomist and Riverfoot stopped and turned their attention to the apprentices. "Alright, Echomist and I are going to mark the borders." Riverfoot meowed. "While we're doing that I want you two to try and do some hunting. Remember to stay on our side of the border."

Hunting during a patrol? That's odd. Whisperpaw thought. She would have tried to find out why but she had no real way to ask, so instead she decided to just obey.

With a nod she stalked off into a close by bush. On the other side of the bush she began sniffing around for any sings of prey.

That's when she smelt Windclan cats. It was fresh and very close. She turned to get back to the others when something rammed into her side. She was sent rolling onto her back where she was pinned by a large black and white tom with bright yellow eyes and the reek of Windclan all over him.

She stared starred wide eyed at him as he began speaking. "You see Hollowheart, that's how you sneak up on your enemy."

"Yeah, great job pinning down a tiny apprentice." Whisperpaw's eyes turned to slits. The weird buzzing in her ears was back. It hadn't happened since that night at the gathering and she had been hoping it was just her imagination.

"Oh Hollowheart, it's not my fault she didn't hear me coming." The black and white tom meowed.

"Well are you planning on getting off of her and getting back over to our side of the border before you get in trouble?" Whisperpaw shook her head trying to get the feeling in her ears to go away.

As soon as she stopped shaking her head the black and white tom started speaking again. "Look, Whisperpaw doesn't want me to go just yet."

Now Whisperpaw was really scared. How does this tom know my name?

"How do you know her name?"

"It's obvious. She's quiet, subdues, and a bit mouse-brained." The black tom meowed evenly. "She just the way Jaggedfang described her."

Wait, if Jaggedfang's been talking to him does that mean this is-

"Cedarfall, more Riverclan cats are coming."

Whisperpaw looked to the bush just as Riverfoot, Echomist, and Shinepaw came out of it. "Cedarfall, what are you doing on Riverclan territory?" Riverfoot growled.

Whisperpaw felt Cedarfall straighten up, but her still kept her pinned down. She looked back at him. "Oh, I was just teaching Whisperpaw a lesson for hunting on Windclan territory. I'm sorry I followed her back over the border, but I felt the lesson must be learned."

You lying piece of foxdung! Whisperpaw tried to throw Cedarfall off of her but he was too heavy for her.

"Oh, Hollowpaw's been sitting right there on the edge of the border since this whole thing began." Cedarfall meowed.

Being confused with the sudden change from Hollowheart to Hollowpaw, Whisperpaw finally decided to look at who Cedarfall's clan mate was. When she looked she was shocked to see that it was the golden tom she saw at the gathering. He looked to only be a moon or so older then she was so there was no way he could have been a warrior.

"Shall we get going now Cedarfall?" Whisperpaw watched as this toms meow matched perfectly with the odd feeling that just went through her ears.

What's going on? She wondered. How is he doing that?

"Cedarfall, come on." Hollowpaw urged. "You're already going to have a lot to explain to Cloudedstar as is. Let's not make it worse."

What's when Whisperpaw felt Cedarfall get off her. She watched him as he crossed back to his side of the border. He looked back at her. "See you another time little Whisperpaw."

I really hope that's not my father. Whisperpaw thought, glaring at the tom as he padded away.


	6. Chapter 6

Hollowpaw emerged from a bush. He was following a Riverclan scent he found on Windclan territory. It was the same cat he'd scented many times before. There were a few odd things about it though. For one thing he tried to get other cats to smell it but none of them could. And the other odd thing was that, even though he had scented this cat many times before, this was the only other time he had smelled it while he was still awake.

He followed the scent all the way to the border between Windclan and Riverclan. There he stopped right on the border. This was the first time he had been here since Cedarfall had attacked that Gray cat five suns ago. The scent crossed over to the other side. He badly wanted to follow but he knew that if he were caught doing so he'd be in deep trouble.

"Hollowpaw?" Hollowpaw quickly twisted around to see a blue tortoiseshell she-cat with one blue eye and one brown eye.

"Oh Rainpaw, it's just you." Hollowpaw sighed sitting back down. Rainpaw was a fellow apprentice and basically Hollowpaw's only friend.

"Should I feel insulted by your lack on enthusiasm?" Rainpaw asked padding over to him.

"No, it's just that I found that scent again." Hollowpaw meowed. Rainpaw was the only cat in the entire clan the really took Hollowpaw's mysterious scent seriously.

"And it led you to the border?"

"It goes farther but I'm not going into rival territory to follow a cat I've never met." Hollowpaw meowed.

"Why not; it sounds fun." Rainpaw mewed looking over the border to the trees beyond.

"Just forget it for now." Hollowpaw sighed. "What are you doing here? I thought Swiftstep was giving you an assessment today."

"I'm in the middle of it right now." Rainpaw meowed, a playful glint in her eyes.

"You wanted me to cross the border when one of the warriors might be looking?"

"He's looking alright." Rainpaw purred. "He's over in the tree just a few tail-lengths behind us, just by the edge of the trees."

"Shouldn't you be hunting then?" Hollowpaw asked.

"I've already caught a lot and besides, I saw you and knew you were up to something."

"Yeah, well I should be getting back to camp now. I'm sure Cedarfall's looking for me by now." Hollowpaw meowed before getting to his paws.

"Alright, I'll see you later then." Rainpaw meowed before she dashed off in pursuit of something she had scented.

With that Hollowpaw made his way back to camp.

Hollowpaw soon found himself standing in front of a large pile of rocks that represented the Windclan camp entrance. He padded pat them and looked around. Most of the camp was open space since Windclan cats liked to sleep outside where they're closer to Starclan. There were a few places for cats to sleep inside though. There was a large boulder with a crack in it close to the back of the camp where the medicine cat lived and kept his herbs. There was also a large bush between two rocks. This made up the nursery.

Hollowpaw saw no signs of Cedar fall anywhere in camp. I wonder where he went. Hollowpaw thought.

"Looking for someone Hollowheart?" Hollowpaw's ear twitched. He hated being called 'Hollowheart'. It had started with Cedarfall calling him it, assuring him that was to be his warrior name. Hollowpaw was sure he was right too. Especially since Cedarfall had the odd ability to always be able to guess his apprentices warrior names.

"Actually I'm looking for Cedarfall." Hollowpaw meowed. He turned around to see Wolfpaw standing him. Hollowpaw' felt his claws instinctively flex. As always when he extended his claws he felt the hollow spot in his left paw where there was no claw. He had lost it when he was a kit by getting it caught in a log.

"Cedarfall's out on patrol." Wolfpaw meowed. "He tried to find you but, like usual, you were off doing your own thing."

Hollowpaw glared at Wolfpaw. Wolfpaw was a moon older than him but their abilities were almost even. This caused a large rivalry between them. The worst part was that Rainpaw was close friends with both of them so she often got caught in the middle of their arguments, although they both tried their best to keep her out of it all.

"And why aren't you with Burrclaw?" Hollowpaw asked.

"Because he's busy with other things at the moment." Wolfpaw meowed. "Besides, Cedarfall asked me to tell you that you have to change the elders bedding."

"Again?" Hollowpaw groaned. "Why is it always me?"

"Best get to it before Cedarfall gets back." Wolfpaw meowed before he padded away.

Hollowpaw sighed as he made his way to the elders den.

A few suns later Hollowpaw was sitting in with Cedarfall in a small grassy field. This was where warriors trained their apprentices. At the moment they were waiting for Swiftstep and Rainpaw. They were supposed to be doing battle training together. Already they were late but that wasn't surprising. Swiftstep was always late. He was the fastest cat in Windclan, but was never on time for anything. From what Hollowpaw had heard he was even late for his own warrior ceremony.

That's when Hollowpaw caught Rainpaw's scent just before he saw her come over a small hill. A black and white tom was at her side. That was Swiftstep. Suddenly Swiftstep bolted away from her and dashed down the hill. He ran right past Hollowpaw and Cedarfall before he came to a stop. He then turned back toward them and sat down; his tail flicking impatiently waiting for Rainpaw.

When Rainpaw reached the group she sat next to Hollowpaw. "Sorry we're late." She meowed. "Swiftstep thought we'd have enough time to hunt a bit."

"Reasons don't matter; the fact is you're late." Cedarfall meowed. "I'm going to be late for an important meeting if I don't leave now. So Swiftstep, make sure they listen to you, I have to go." Before anyone could say anything Cedarfall got to his paws and dashed off.

"Well that was a bit odd." Swiftstep meowed. "Hollowpaw, what meeting is he talking about anyways?"

"I have no idea." Hollowpaw meowed. "He never said anything to me."

"Alright then, there's no battle training today." Swiftstep meowed. "Instead you're going to be practicing your stalking skills."

Hollowpaw didn't like where this was going. "Are you asking us to follow Cedarfall?"

"We can't follow him, he's the deputy." Rainpaw meowed.

"All the more reason to observe his suspicious activity." Swiftstep meowed. "Alright, you don't have to follow him if you don't want to. Just remember that he can't get mad at the two of you for doing what I say since he ordered you to listen to me."

"Fine we'll go." Hollowpaw sighed. This is not going to turn out good.

"Alright, I'll be at camp when you're done." Swiftstep meowed. "Be sure to report everything you see." He then dashed off in the direction of camp.

After he was gone Hollowpaw turned his attention to Rainpaw. "If you'd like, you can leave now. I'll tell Swiftstep you were with me the whole time."

"That's nice of you to offer but I think I'll come." Rainpaw meowed. "I have nothing better to do right now anyways."

"Then let's hurry. The faster we move the sooner we can get back to camp." Hollowpaw led the way as they followed Cedarfall's scent.


	7. Chapter 7

Whisperpaw's tail twitched in annoyance. She had just finished a mouse and was wondering whether to go find Echomist and get yelled at for only being able to catch half of the lesson, or to go off into the forest and get yelled at later for leaving camp without permission. Getting to her paw, she padded toward the camp entrance. She'd rather get yelled at for enjoying herself then for messing up in training again.

Just as she was almost to the bramble screen she felt something tap her flank. She jumped and twisted around to see Limepaw. "You know, if you're going to leave camp without permission, at least have an excuse." She meowed.

What makes her think I don't already have a reason? Whisperpaw wondered, flicking her tail for Limepaw to continue.

"We're running low on goldenrod since we've had to use it on Stainedkit so much. "Limepaw explained. "Do you think you could go out and gather a bit?"

Whisperpaw nodded. That can't be too hard, and I can't get in trouble for helping a medicine cat.

"Great." Whisperpaw guessed she had just purred. Not many cats did that around her. She assumed it was mostly because she never purred herself. "You'll be able to find some near the Windclan boarder."

Whisperpaw tensed up. Why is it always Windclan? She wanted to tell Limepaw she had changed her mind; but, besides the fact she didn't know how to tell her anything, Limepaw had already turned back toward the Medicine cat's den.

Whisperpaw wanted to hiss in annoyance but settled for flexing her claws in the dirt. With nothing left to do, she turned back to the bramble screen and left, heading for the Windclan boarder.

When she grew close to the boarder, Whisperpaw slowed down. She didn't want to get to close to the boarder and give some Windclan cat a reason to attack her, especially if that cat might be Cedarfall. Even with the possibility that he might be her father, she couldn't stand the tom just after the one meeting they've had. It made her wonder how Windclan could put up with such an arrogant cat.

She stopped and looked around for any signs of goldenrod. It was moments like these that made her almost glad that she was a klutz and constantly found herself having to pay visits to the medicine cat's den. It made it pretty easy to find herbs like goldenrod.

She spotted some fast enough, but there was a problem. It was right next to the boarder line and she really didn't want to get that close. She shook her head. She had to get the goldenrod, besides; she couldn't see any signs of Windclan around. Tail twitching nervously, she padded toward the goldenrod.

Just when she was almost at the boarder a small breeze came by and she caught the scent of a Windclan cat close by. Before she could react though, something dropped on top of her, knocking her paws out from under her. This close up, she could easily tell by the smell who the cat was.

Cedarfall pressed a paw to the back of Whisperpaw's neck. She instantly went ridged with fear. What's he doing? After a moment he dug his claws on his other forepaw into her shoulder, letting them go in deep. She cringed in pain, wanting to hiss at him to stop. But, without any other choice, she remained silent.

He left his claws in her for a little longer then suddenly pulled up, ripping them through her shoulder, leaving several large and deep cuts behind. Whisperpaw writhed beneath him trying to throw him off, but he applied more pressure to the back of her neck and bit down hard on one of her ears. She instantly stopped moving. She knew that if she did, it would tear her ear. Instead, she just laid there, face contorted in pain.

Suddenly, He let go of her ear and she felt all the pressure on her body disappear. She jumped to her paws and twisted around, thinking that some cat had come to her rescue. Instead, she almost collided with Cedarfall, who was just standing behind her. She stared up into his yellow eyes. They seemed to be appraising her.

"I didn't really believe it at first." He mumbled. That was all he said before he turned away and padded over to his side of the boarder and kept going.

Whisperpaw watched him go with wide terrified eyes. What was all that about? What didn't he believe? She shook her head and, as soon as Cedarfall was out of sight, she grabbed up a bunch of goldenrod. She hopped it was enough too, because judging by the pain in her shoulder; she was going to need a lot of it.

As she started for camp, she felt the buzzing return to her ears for a moment. It was odd though. It seemed shaky.


End file.
